Fiction or Reality
by cherrie angel 94
Summary: My 1st fanfic,pls RxR!If you noe what i wrote inside without even reading the summary inside then you're totally cool.Can a lie become reality?Can juz a lie bring Mikan and Natsume together?Find out by  reading. [chapt 3 coming up]
1. Summary

**Summary**

What the? Mikan and Natsume are engaged?!! Okay so, they were when they were young.

Natsume is a poor but handsome and smart boy while Mikan is a millionaire's daughter, smart and pretty girl. Natsume's father died a year ago and nobody told either of them about the engagement. When they finally found out, Mikan's father has found her a new person named Ruka.

Will they ever get to love each other anymore? Can Natsume stop the wedding between Mikan and Ruka? Will both of them mange to live happily ever after?

You can only find out by reading! Pls review.

P.S.: Ruka's a bit OOC in this story. Flames allowed for Ruka's fans.


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

**In a full moon night of the lantern festival…**

"Come on Yukina!!" shouted a running brunette teenager." I don't want to miss the festival!"

"Pls stop running, Miss Sakura. You'll hurt yourself or even get lost in this huge crowd." said a black hair teenager.

The brunette teenager stopped running and faced the black hair teenager.

"Fine! I'll stop but you'll have to stop calling me Miss Sakura." replied the brunette teenager.

"Then what should I call you?" question the black hair teenager named Yukina.

"Call me Mikan, Yukina." replied the brunette teenager named Mikan.

"No buts, their lighting the fireworks! Come on!!" Mikan grabbed Yukina's hand and ran to the spot where they were lighting the fireworks

**Poof! **_**Crackle…Crackle…**_

The black sky was now lighted with beautiful colors.

**On the other side of where Mikan's standing…**

A blond hair boy and his servant were looking at the brunette and the black hair teenagers.

"Look Master Pyon, Miss Sakura's there," exclaim the servant named Arashi.

"Yes, I see her." Replied the blond hair teenager named Ruka.

"Should we make our move?" asked Arashi.

"Not yet." said Ruka.

**After a few minutes…**

The men who lighted the fireworks informed the people that there were no more fireworks.

"Shall we go home, Miss- -Mikan?" asked Yukina.

"Let's go to my uncle's house first." replied Mikan.

Both of them walk to Mikan's uncle's house unaware that they were followed by Ruka and Arashi.

**When they were almost there…**

Ruka start talking to Mikan.

"Hey cutie, where are you going?" asked Ruka coolly.

"None of your business, you bastard!" shouted Mikan.

She grabbed Yukina's hand and ran into a house.

"Uncle! Uncle! There's some idiot chasing me!" shouted Mikan as she barged into her uncle's living room.

There was a raven hair boy talking to her uncle. The raven hair guy turned to look at the person who was making all the noise.

"Who's this noisy monkey?" asked the boy.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption. This is my niece Mikan Sakura." Answer Mikan's uncle quickly.

"Nice to meet you." said Mikan with a smile.

"Hn.' was the only replied she got from him.

"This guy here is Natsume Hyuga." said Mikan's uncle.

Suddenly, two guys step into the living room.

"Those were the guys who were chasing us, uncle" exclaim Mikan.

"Now, now, Master Pyon. We've talk about this before." Said Mikan's uncle warningly.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Ruka and pushed Mikan's uncle onto the ground.

Before he could touch Mikan, a fire wall surrounded her.

"You've cause enough trouble for the night." said Natsume.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Ruka impatiently.

"Somebody." replied Natsume.

Ruka was about to fight against Natsume with his alice but was stop by Arashi.

"Not today." whispered Arashi.

"Hn! Since it's lantern night I won't do any more harm here but you better watch out you idiots! Let's go!" he walked out the house

The fire wall which was around Mikan vanished.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Hn. You should be careful next time, polka dots." said Natsume.

"Eek! Pervert!!" shouted Mikan.

Natsume just walk out the door.

"Weird guy, isn't he?" Mikan asked Yukina.

Yukina just nodded her head in agreement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

That's how they met. Not such a nice meeting for Mikan but maybe it was a nice meeting for Natsume… Maybe… Sorry it's so short!!Pls RxR!!!! XD


	3. A lie

Chapter 2: A lie 

" Mikan, please give this moon cake to your uncle," said her mother named Yuna.

It was a beautiful morning and Mikan was watering some flowers in the garden.

" Yes mother," replied Mikan.

"Yukina, please follow Mikan," said Yuna to Yukina who brought Yuna's favorite tea.

"Yes, madam," said the black hair girl.

Both of them went to deliver the moon cakes to Mikan's uncle. They walk into the house of Mikan's uncle and were shocked to see Natsume, Ruka and Arashi at her uncle's living room.

"Quick let's hide somewhere so that he won't see you," whispered Yukina.

Too late, Ruka had caught side of her.

Mikan's uncle named Himaru said politely: "Please this cannot be done, no you can't married her."

"And why not?!" Ruka snapped back.

"Because he and I are engaged," Mikan suddenly said.

"What prove do you have?!" asked Arashi.

"He really is engaged to my niece," exclaimed Himaru.

"Hn, let's go Arashi." said Ruka in an angry tone.

Ruka and Arashi walk out the house.

"Thank god! He's gone! But what about the engagement you erm…you talk about?" asked Himaru. "What are we going to do about it, Mikan?"

"Oops…Oh dear…I was so scared I didn't think about that. What am I going to do?" asked Mikan desperately.

"Idiot polka dots. You got us into trouble this time. What are you going to do about it?" asked Natsume.

"HENTAI!!!!" screamed Mikan.

"Damn, you're noisy for a monkey. I'm not deaf you know polka, I'm just standing right beside you," said Natsume while rubbing his ear.

"We'll try to solve the problem, don't worry. I, Himaru promise to solve the problem with Mikan Sakura," said Himaru.

" You better. Hn…" said Natsume as he walk out of the house.

But deep down inside he knew something was tingling inside him just waiting to blossom when it's ready.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

What are Mikan and Himaru going to do? What is the thing that he's feeling? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Find out only by reading! Please review. Hope you'll enjoy the next episode.


End file.
